Ticklish Foxy TailsxZooey
by BlueForce91
Summary: (Boom universe) During a romantic moment, Zooey the Vixen decides to test Tails' ticklishness... and she won't be disappointed 3:) TailsxZooey one-shot with a lot of cute, fluff... and tickling !


In the heat of the summer on Bygone Island, two foxes were relaxing on the crimson couch of Zooey the Vixen's apartment : Zooey herself and her boyfriend, Tails the Fox. They were a couple since a few weeks, and they were multiplying the activities together, to have fun and of course to know better each other. Currently, they had come back from a long walk in the jungle and by the sea, despite the burning sun, and they were recovering. Both had taken their shoes off, to feel more comfortable.

As usual, they were sharing a moment of tenderness, cuddling, smooching each other, and cooing sweet nothings. Zooey felt her heart melt at the view of the shy, yet crazily lovely Tails, who was slightly younger and smaller than her, making him all the more cute and adorable. She was caressing his cheek when the young fox suddenly let out a little yawn.

Zooey giggled and poked playfully his cheek : "Aw, little fox is tired?". Tails blushed, feeling embarrassed and ashamed for having yawned in front of his girlfriend in such a romantic moment. He stammered : "Oh, I'm so sorry, Zooey... I... I was feeling tired... with this walk...".

"Oooh, Tails", the vixen answered, moved by his shame, "come on, you don't have to excuse! I understand..." and she cuddled him, ruffling his head top. "It's normal, Tails, don't worry! We have walked for so long this afternoon...".

"Guess I wasn't very smart since this was my idea", the fox chuckled. Zooey reassured him, telling him not to be silly and how much she had enjoyed this walk along with him, in the beautiful summer landscape. "What about a little nap for you?" she proposed then. "I'm sure you'll feel better after that".

But Tails hesitated to sleep even for five minutes, letting the poor Zooey alone. The vixen insisted then : "Tails, I won't disappear in your sleep!" she said on the same reassuring tone. "Come on, it'll be good for you". The fox guessed there was nothing to worry about since she proposed it herself, and lied down on his side of the couch.

Zooey then profited of another cuteness scene with the peacefully sleepy Tails, who sometimes let out some soft snores. He had his both hands crossed on his slightly round belly, while his ears were twitching now and then. She couldn't help but grab her Polaroid on the coffee table next to them and take a picture that she swore she would keep forever. Then she looked back at the quiet fox, when she caught another adorable detail : she could see, through his socks, that he was wiggling his toes in his sleep.

A mischievous grin then came to her face ; she had a nasty idea. Checking that he was still sleepy, she gently removed his socks and threw them on the floor. Tails became briefly awake, so Zooey waited a bit and once his eyes were closed again, she approached her index finger and started itching his left sole.

This slowly awakened Tails, who giggled at the irresistible tickling sensation. "Hehehehehe Zooey w-what are you doing?". The vixen smirked at his seemingly extreme ticklishness. "And were are my sohohohohohocks?".

"I had to remove them, they were way too smelly", Zooey answered with her usual sweet voice, before getting a mischievous tone : "Now it's tickle time!". Then she used both her index fingers to tickle his soft, tender, sensitive soles. Tails giggled louder, still wiggling his toes : "Tehehehehehehe Zooey stahahahahap it tickles hehehehehehe !"

"Oh no", she shook her head, "you're way too cute not to be tickled. Coochie coochie coochie coo", and she started using all her fingers to tickle his bare feet. Tails couldn't stand it anymore as he broke into laughter : "Bwahahahahahahaha please stahahahahahahap !" He then tried to escape by rolling to the other side of the couch ; but Zooey was faster than him and grabbed his legs before he could.

Then she wrapped her arm around his ankles to prevent him from any escape and said with an evil laughter : "Muhahahaha ! You thought you could escape? But no one can escape the _tickle monster_ !"

And with these words, she went back to tickle his feet mercilessly. She attacked his soles but also got him on and between his toes. "Eeeeek hahaha noooo hahahahahaha not my tohohohoes !" Tails squealed in laughter, but it was no use. "Oh yes, tickle tickle tickle tickle, mister Smelly feet ! That's what you got for bringing this funky smell in my home !" answered Zooey, trying to play it villain. She tickled him even stronger, savoring his crazy laughter.

"Gaaahahahahahahahahaha stoooop please stahahahahahahap ! Hahahahehehehehehe no mohohohohohohore !" Tails was laughing his head off, pounding the couch, trying desperately to escape from Zooey's tight and impressive grip and wiggling his toes. "Nuh-uh, no mercy for those cute little ticklish feet ! Coooochie coochie coochie coochie coochie coo !" replied him the vixen with a childish voice, before Tails got back in his loud and joyful laughter, feeling Zooey's agile fingers running all through his feet, tickling every inch of his sensitive spots, moving up and down and then in circles. Tears of joy were pouring down his cheeks as she started to attack the middle of his arches, that appeared to be the most ticklish spot of his entire body.

That was only when he started to hiccup and have a short breath that Zooey considered the tickle torture as long enough and decided to finally give him mercy ; she started to slow down the tickles before really stopping, then freeing him from her grip and letting him catch his breath back.

"That... was... horrible..." the fox panted with still a bit of giggle in his voice, wiping his tears of laughter. "Aw c'mon, I know you've had a lot of fun", Zooey said playfully before poking his cheek. "Ticklish foxy".

Tails tried to contain his smile with a grumble, making him all the more cute. Zooey laughed at him and offered her arms : "Come on sweetie, let's do the relief hug". So the two foxes knelt on the couch and embraced again, in a new moment of tenderness, giving each other small kisses.

"Love you my Tailsy..."

"Love you too Zooey..." replied the fox, blushing again.

Zooey stared at Tails' blue sky eyes, when she saw it getting from love to mischief. She was wondering why his expression had changed when she giggled, feeling something tickling her bare feet. She turned around and saw that the fox was yet using his twin tails to tickle her !

Looking back at him, she started laughing : "Tails... No... Please...". The fox kept his evil smile and just said : "Time for revenge.". And when Zooey tried to escape from his embrace, he just tightened it. "Oh no", she whimpered, before being overcome by her ticklishness and laughing, while the two fluffy tails brushed her sensitive feet.

"You... little... rascal", she said, before starting to lower her hands to his belly sides and to reach his feet with her tail. This tickle fight was about to last for a few times.

THE END


End file.
